good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dragon-Siren 3003/School of Supernatural, Episode 5: Siren Song
(We open on CRYSTAL walking through the dorm hallways, a carry-on over her shoulder. It’s nighttime, and she’s using her phone flashlight to see. The light wakes QIBLI. He squints at her.) QIBLI: Wha… Crystal? Is something wrong? CRYSTAL: You’re awake now. Get out of bed. You need to start packing. QIBLI (half-asleep): … Packing? CRYSTAL (deadpan): Surprise. We’re heading off-campus. QIBLI: Isn’t that illegal? CRYSTAL: Somewhat. But what’s the larger crime, letting two somewhat unstable children run into potential harm, or a bit of truancy? QIBLI: What do we need to take? CRYSTAL: Pack lightly. Sensible things, clothes, deodorant, weapons, blankets, bandages… you get the idea. Oh, and some form of books or entertainment, as most of the movies Darkstalker has in his van aren’t exactly kid friendly. QIBLI: Wait, does he know about this? CRYSTAL: We’ll tell him when he wakes up to all of us getting ready. QIBLI: And if he doesn’t? CRYSTAL: We leave without him. (QIBLI shoves some clothes and books into a bag. Once CRYSTAL leaves, QIBLI puts in his stuffed anteater as well. We cut to MOON, who is attempting to fit the entire Harry Potter series into a duffel bag. Many other books are scattered around her.) CRYSTAL: Moonwatcher, just pick your favorites and go. MOON: That’s like picking your favorite child! Would you leave your children behind? (CRYSTAL shoots her a hurt glance. She attempts to compose herself) CRYSTAL: Just… keep it under fifteen. (CRYSTAL goes to her dorm and shuts the door. Breathing shakily, she pulls out a red baby blanket. She hugs it to her chest, then gently folds it into her bag. All of a sudden, ANEMONE walks in. CRYSTAL quickly zips the bag.) ANEMONE: Crystal, can you help me pack? Turtle’s downstairs packing food. CRYSTAL: I’ll be back in just a minute. I need to make sure your brother isn’t just packing chips and oreos. ANEMONE (Whining): Please, Crystal? I’m a princess so you have to help me NOW. CRYSTAL: I said I will be back in a short while. You can wait. ANEMONE: Mother would’ve done it for me. CRYSTAL: I’m not your mother. ANEMONE: Pleeeeeaaaaase, Cryssie? (ANEMONE opens her eyes wide, pouts, and gives CRYSTAL puppy dog eyes) CRYSTAL: No. The matter is settled. (CRYSTAL tromps downstairs.) ANEMONE: Hey, wait! You’re supposed to listen to me! (We cut to approximately half an hour later. ANEMONE is curled up pouting. An exasperated CRYSTAL enters the room.) CRYSTAL (deadpan): I’m here, o petulant one. ANEMONE (Whining): You should’ve been here HOURS ago! CRYSTAL: You didn’t even wake up until an hour ago. ANEMONE: But you did! You were supposed to pack my things ahead of time! CRYSTAL(sarcastically): I was? Why didn’t you say so? After all, you’re obviously not capable of packing your own things. (ANEMONE stomps her foot on the floor) ANEMONE: You can’t talk to me like that! I’m a princess, so you have to be nice to me! CRYSTAL (trying not to lose her temper): Anemone, you are not a princess here. You are the same as any other student. Now pack your things. (ANEMONE starts throwing a tantrum) CRYSTAL: Don’t give me that, young lady. Come on. Put that unnecessary anger to good use. (ANEMONE starts packing many large-skirted dresses and accessories, going deliberately slowly to annoy CRYSTAL) CRYSTAL: On with it, Anemone. We need to book it out before sunrise, and I still need to wake up Darkstalker. (She peers at the dresses). Do you have any other clothes? These just won’t hold up. ANEMONE (Whining): I can’t wear anything else! CRYSTAL: I understand you like these dresses, but do you happen to have any jeans? ANEMONE (Looking outraged): I can’t wear JEANS! CRYSTAL: Your skin can’t be that sensitive to chafing, however uncalloused it may be. Now, where are they? ANEMONE: I don’t have any! Why would I WANT them anyways? CRYSTAL(ignoring her question): I can fix that. (CRYSTAL pulls out a few pairs of recently hemmed jeans) CRYSTAL: These used to belong to Ostrich. They’re old, but they will suffice. ANEMONE: I can’t wear SECOND-HAND clothing! CRYSTAL: Anemone, most of my clothing for most of my life has been secondhand. I’ve survived just fine. ANEMONE: But you’re just a commoner! (CRYSTAL laughs with no humor) CRYSTAL: Anemone, by attending this school, you have brought yourself to the level of a so-called “commoner.” Learn to live with it. (ANEMONE continues to whine and fuss as CRYSTAL repacks her luggage and wrangles her into a pair of jeans) CRYSTAL: There. Is that so terrible? (ANEMONE starts crying) ANEMONE: YES! Get them off! CRYSTAL: Why are you so afraid of wearing them? Is it going to hurt you in any way? ANEMONE: Yes! I can’t wear these! Mother says it’s wrong! I can’t break the rules! CRYSTAL: Tsunami wears jeans. Why can’t you? ANEMONE: That’s because Tsunami’s a grownup and Mother can’t boss her around anymore. I can still be punished! CRYSTAL: Is she really that militant? ANEMONE: Can I please wear a skirt? Pleeeeaaaase? CRYSTAL: It seems all skirts you have are rather bulky and floor length, not to mention being attached to a formal dress. Therefore, my answer is no. (ANEMONE produces a single normal-thickness knee-length skirt) ANEMONE: I have this one! CRYSTAL: But you can’t wear that every day. ANEMONE: I can borrow some from Ostrich! CRYSTAL: Ostrich doesn’t have any skirts as far as I know. ANEMONE: Yes she does! I can ask! She’d give it to me because she knows I’m a princess and SHE actually listens. CRYSTAL: Ostrich is also an honorary princess, and she’s no pushover. Unlike what I’ve heard of all others who serve you. ANEMONE: Tamarin gave me some of her skirts too. (ANEMONE holds up a few more skirts) CRYSTAL (huffily): Anemone Fisher, I very clearly said to the others no skirts. ANEMONE: You let MOON wear skirts! Why can’t I? CRYSTAL: Moonwatcher wears skirts for personal reasons. And hers don’t take up as much space. You can’t take Tamarin’s, either. That’s most of what she has. (ANEMONE finally gives in. She attempts to make one last stand.) ANEMONE (whining, defiant): But why is there a no skirt rule? CRYSTAL (yelling): BECAUSE YOU’LL DIE IF YOU WEAR ONE! (DARKSTALKER peers into the room) DS (Sleepily): I heard yelling. Is something wrong? CRYSTAL: NO! ANEMONE (at same time): YES! DS: I’m assuming you want her in the car, m’lady? (DARKSTALKER gives CRYSTAL a small bow) CRYSTAL: I just want her to realize that jeans won’t trip and potentially kill her if she has to run, unlike skirts. DS: I can carry the bags out and tie them down then, m’lady. CRYSTAL: Start now. By the time you’re ready, she will be packed. And cut out the “m’lady” nonsense. DS: Of course. (DARKSTALKER winks at her before lifting the closest, largest pair of bags and starting to carry them down to the van. As soon as he gets offscreen, we hear a sort of hybrid yell-gasp and a crashing noise.) CRYSTAL (sighs): What has that pompous bonehead done now? DS (Slightly muffled and breathless): I’m okay! CRYSTAL: Are you sure you didn’t bruise your ego? DS: Um. Help appreciated! (Huffily, CRYSTAL stomps to the stairs. We see DARKSTALKER at the bottom, a bag on his chest.) DS: These are surprisingly heavy, for a bunch of twelve year-olds. (checks the name tag) Holy smokes, what did Moon pack in this? CRYSTAL (deadpan): Fifteen books. Possibly more, as I wasn’t supervising. DS: Sounds like her. CRYSTAL: I suppose you expect someone to assist you now. DS: That does sound favorable. CRYSTAL: Alright, fine. But you owe me. DS: What do I owe, m’lady? CRYSTAL: For one, stop calling me that. Secondly, we’ll see. DS: Got that… now would be a good time to help me out here. (CRYSTAL walks slowly down the stairs, before finally reaching DARKSTALKER and lifting the suitcase off him, carrying it easily the rest of the way to the car) CRYSTAL: Honestly, this barely weighs anything, you wimp! DS: Please note that as of a few weeks ago, I was dead. For two years. One doesn’t have much muscle strength after that ordeal. CRYSTAL: In that case, do I need to drive? DS: I think I can handle it, m- (DARKSTALKER swallows another m’lady) DS: … M’Cryssie. With no disrespect intended, I find your driving skills… unsettling. CRYSTAL: Excuse me, I assure you I have my license. DS: That’s not what I’m worried about. CRYSTAL: What is it then, pray tell? DS: The Furby incident? CRYSTAL: Desperate times call for desperate measures. DS: Uh-huh. I’m still driving. CRYSTAL: Do as you wish. But remember, there are children in the backseat. DS: Gotcha. I won’t let you down, Cap’n. CRYSTAL: Just get the kids in the car. (DARKSTALKER herds the younger kids downstairs and tucks them into the backseats. A few, CARNELIAN and ANEMONE, have to go in the trunk) CRYSTAL: Alright. Is that everyone? WINTER: The idiot Sand Tribal is invading my personal space! CRYSTAL: Winter, we barely have any space in this car anymore. Although if you’d like to be moved, we could probably squeeze you into the trunk with the other whiny royal. ANEMONE: It’s freezing back here! We don’t need you making it extra cold! CRYSTAL: Stop your whining, both of you. You’re sitting where you are and that’s that. WINTER: But the Night Tribal got to sit where there’s more space! Why can’t we- CRYSTAL: I could have Darkstalker discuss it with you in private if you like. (WINTER pales, but continues) WINTER: What I mean is, what’s so special about her? She’s just a peas- (DARKSTALKER turns around to look at WINTER) DS: Would you like to take this into the parking lot? WINTER: If it gives me answers, yes. (DARKSTALKER and WINTER get out of the car, going around the corner to stand in the partially empty parking lot) DS: Moon has special circumstances, the same reason she’s allowed to bring skirts. WINTER: Of all people, it’s me who- (DARKSTALKER pushes WINTER up against a brick wall) DS: You are no more special here than anybody else. WINTER: I recall overhearing a similar conversation with that Sea girl and Crystal. DS: So you should have already got that message through your thick skull. WINTER: And what are these so-called “special circumstances?” How do I know you’re not playing fav- (DARKSTALKER glares at him, narrowing his eyes) DS: Highly unlikely that anyone would pick you as a favorite anyways. (WINTER has a hurt look on his face) WINTER: Excuse me, but- DS: No. WINTER: But- DS: No. WINTER (muttering): Go to the parking lot, you’ll get your answers, they said. DS: Winter. I can strap you to the hood if you want extra space. WINTER: But the Sand Tribal’s annoying. DS: I have bungee cords in the glove box. WINTER: … Why bungee cords? DS: To strap annoying Ice Tribals to the hood of the car, of course. WINTER: You run into that many? DS: Just in case. It’ll only take a minute. Then you’ll have plenty of space while we go down the highway. And we’ll get a nice little heads-up if we encounter, say, a sky demon. (WINTER starts slowly sidling away) DS: Good. Now, into the car you go. (WINTER goes to the car. When he opens the car door, a bungee cord flies out and hits him in the face) WINTER (sarcastically): Oh, that was extremely humorous! The absolute pinnacle of hilarity, yes! (In response, another bungee cord flies out and smacks him) WINTER (sarcastically): What a master of comedy! Soooo talented! (About 20 bungee cords come flying at him from all different areas of the car) WINTER: Do none of you recognize sarcasm? QIBLI: We recognize it, we just choose entertainment value over your personal peace. (Someone throws one of WINTER’s socks at QIBLI) QIBLI: … Well, now the tables have turned. (QIBLI turns and tosses the sock at CARNELIAN) CARNELIAN: Quit tossing projectile clothes at me. I didn’t do anything. CRYSTAL: Okay, enough shenanigans. Winter, get in the car or so help me I will use this odd excess of bungee cords to strap you on top with the luggage. We’re leaving. Any last requests before we’re on the freeway? (WINTER gets in the car with a scowl on his face) CRYSTAL: Any last requests? ANEMONE: Can we turn off the radio? CRYSTAL: Does anybody else have objections to the radio, or the 80’s music it happens to be playing? (WINTER and CARNELIAN raise their hands) CRYSTAL: And why so? CARNELIAN: This noise is ridiculous. How can anyone call this trash “music”? WINTER: I can agree with Carnelian. Much too loud and disorderly. CRYSTAL: Fine. (yells) Darkstalker, do you have anything else? DS (yelling): Nope! CRYSTAL (yelling): Not even a disc? DS (yelling): Nothing appropriate for the kids. MOON (quietly): Darkstalker, do you still have my soundtracks? DS (whispering to Moon): I might. MOON: Which ones? DS: Les Miserables, Phantom… MOON (whispering, in an asking way): Les Mis? DS (Whispering): Yup. CARNELIAN: What are you two whispering about? (DARKSTALKER pops in a Les Mis CD) QIBLI: So, what’s this? MOON: Only the most moving work of art of all time! CARNELIAN: Hmm. Not too bad, I suppose. WINTER: What the heck is this garbage? MOON (quietly): I like it. (CRYSTAL climbs into the passenger seat to ride shotgun) CRYSTAL: Isn’t this horribly inappropriate? DS: Not extremely. Only slightly vulgar. It’ll be good for them. (CRYSTAL is unconvinced, but allows DARKSTALKER to drive out onto the freeway at last) QIBLI: Can I eat that pack of M&Ms I hid in my bag now? CRYSTAL: I suppose. QIBLI: Awesome! My m- I mean Thorn, she never lets me do that! CRYSTAL: ...Maybe I shouldn’t let you do that, then. QIBLI: It’s not anything bad, I promise! (CRYSTAL looks over at QIBLI to see the huge bag of m&m’s) CRYSTAL: You’re sharing that with the entire car. That’s way too big for one kid. It’d make you vomit all over the car. QIBLI: I promise I won’t break a table… unlike my last sugar high. CRYSTAL: You just made it worse, young man. You’re sharing. (QIBLI salutes CRYSTAL. He’s not stupid enough to argue with her. “I Dreamed a Dream” begins playing) CRYSTAL: This is… no. Turn it off. (CRYSTAL fast-forwards through the rest of the song. The next song proceeds to come on. After hearing a few measures, she ejects the disc, a disgusted look on her face) CRYSTAL: You actually let Moon listen to this? (CRYSTAL wrinkles her nose at DARKSTALKER) DS: Her mom likes it. CRYSTAL: Eyes on the road. DS: Fine! I was just saying- CRYSTAL: You will hit that highway divider if you don’t look now! (DARKSTALKER looks at the road and jerks on the wheel with a curse, just barely clipping the divider before straightening out) CRYSTAL: Do you see what I meant? DS: Okay, then, miss know-it-all, why don’t you just drive it yourself? (He turns) Everyone okay back there? (Some of the kids are pale, some look annoyed, and a few others just seem mildly confused.) CRYSTAL: Happy to do so. Pull over. DS: Wait. That was a joke! CRYSTAL: It sounded quite literal. Pull over. (DARKSTALKER begrudgingly pulls the van over. They switch places.) DS: Here’s hoping you don’t kill us all. CRYSTAL: Hmm. If I had to kill someone, I know who it’d be. DS: Thank you so much. I thought you were against collateral damage. (CRYSTAL gives him a serious death glare) CRYSTAL: If you had been there, you would know why. I’m more a fan of offing… targets. (She gives him a pointed glance) DS: Aw, c’mon, you know you like me too much to kill me. CRYSTAL: If I were to be completely honest, I would have no regrets. DS (sarcastic): Of course. CRYSTAL (to backseat): Hold on to your belongings. Here we go! (She steps on the gas pedal. Things go well for a while, but eventually red-and-blue flashing lights start appearing behind them. QIBLI curses under his breath, and CRYSTAL shoots him a glare) CRYSTAL: Dangit. We’ve got a tail. (Crystal slows down a bit, uncertain about what to do. WHITEOUT, who has been sleeping on the floor of the van wakes up) WHITEOUT: Is the American flag here yet? CRYSTAL: Sure. Now I guess I better pull over. (CRYSTAL proceeds to pull over and roll down the window. The officer gets out of his car.) CRYSTAL: May I ask what this is regarding? POLICE: Ma’am, you were going 90 miles an hour in a 75 zone. I’m going to have to give you and your boyfriend a ticket. CRYSTAL: For one, he’s not my boyfriend. Second, is that all? POLICE: Is there anything else I should be aware of? CRYSTAL: Depends on your perspective, sir. POLICE: Hmm. Name? CRYSTAL: Crystal Jadira. (The officer writes on a little notepad before ripping out a ticket and passing it to CRYSTAL) POLICE: Drive slower next time. Be safe. (The officer goes back to his car and drives off) CRYSTAL: Now that that’s over with, where are we going? DS: How about Chesapeake Bay? CRYSTAL: And why is that? CARNELIAN: Seems like a good spot to start. Quite a bit of spectral activity there, with the Civil War and all. CRYSTAL: All right then. Buckle up, kids. It’ll be 6 hours, give or take. (CRYSTAL drives down the freeway. The kids are either reading, on phones, or sleeping in the back. It’s about noon when they arrive in northern Virginia. To wake them up, CRYSTAL honks the horn. Loudly.) CRYSTAL: We’re here. Get out. OSTRICH (sleepily): Dad, why do you sound so weird? (CRYSTAL sighs and leans heavily on the horn. KINKAJOU, who has been asleep also (and literally had to be carried into the car) jolts awake. DARKSTALKER jumps, thinking he fell asleep in class) DS (frantically): The capital of Angola is Luanda! CRYSTAL (perhaps with a tint of affection?): You idiot. DS: The capital of Nigeria is- Oh, hello, Crystal. CRYSTAL: Out. (CRYSTAL opens his door and practically shoves him out onto the sand before slipping out of her side much more gracefully) DS: Wait-we’re at a beach? CRYSTAL: That seems nearly certain. MOON: I didn’t pack a swimsuit! (CRYSTAL pulls the kids’ swimsuits out of her bag) QIBLI: … When did you get those from us? CRYSTAL: Packed them just in case because I knew you’d forget. TURTLE: That was in my trunk when I went to sleep… You were running around our rooms like a stalker? CRYSTAL: Would you rather swim in jeans and a t-shirt? KINKAJOU: I don’t know. Shorts and a t-shirt could work… am I missing the point again? Bromeliad says I do that a lot. CARNELIAN: Yes, you are, Bubbles. TURTLE: Well, s-she’s not wrong. I’ve done that before. CRYSTAL: Oh, blast the whole issue. Just come on, so we can start our search. (The gang grabs their swimsuits and go into the changing rooms to change. A few other people are scattered across the beach, including a petite girl with choppy, curly glossy black hair down to her shoulders. Her swimsuit’s a two piece. She’s loitering about, a smirk on her face. WINTER lets out a low whistle) WINTER: Woah. (QIBLI runs up next to him and claps him on the back) QIBLI (teasingly): Something catch your eye? WINTER: Oh, go bug someone else, will you? DS: Have to admit she’s pretty. WINTER: Where did you come from? DS: Same place you did. QIBLI: C’mon, quit looking at the girls. Life’s more fun that way. I never do it, personally. DS: Oh, really. I could’ve sworn I saw something in your mind that suggested otherwise. QIBLI: We’re just friends! I mean, she’s nice and all, but- (They’re cut off by the mystery girl walking over to them, tipping her head with a grin) MYSTERY GIRL: Hello. Who might you be? WINTER: I, um, I- (DARKSTALKER shoves in front of him) DS: Darkstalker Aldamara, at your service, m’lady. (MYSTERY GIRL flutters her lashes softly) MYSTERY GIRL (Will now be referred to as TASYA): My name’s Nastasya Romanova, but you can call me Tasya. DS: Enchanted, Miss Tasya. (In the background, CRYSTAL glares at the back of DARKSTALKER’s head) OSTRICH: Cryssie, what’s wrong? CRYSTAL: That… girl… is much too friendly for my taste. And don’t call me Cryssie. WHITEOUT: Seems like shellfish. Could have a pearl inside, but only time will tell. I still don’t like her wavelength. (In the background, TASYA is getting extremely close to all three boys, supposedly talking with them all at the same time) QIBLI: Excuse me, miss. I have to… fling my cat. (TASYA giggles at this, but nods, brushing his hand lightly with her fingertips as he passes. QIBLI blushes awkwardly. MOON shuffles over.) MOON: Leave him be. He’s only my age. (TASYA glances at DARKSTALKER, then MOON, considering their resemblance. She clearly wants to simply shoo MOON away, but seems concerned about DARKSTALKER’s reaction) TASYA: Do you know this adorable little one? (squints) Perhaps she’s yours? DS: Oh, heavens no. I’m only nineteen. She’s my cousin. TASYA: I see. (She gives him another smile, then ducks down and places her hands on her knees) TASYA: Honey? Why don’t you go play over there with your friends while we talk. MOON: Excuse me- TASYA: Go on now. (TASYA gives MOON a tiny nudge towards where OSTRICH and CRYSTAL are standing. MOON stumbles back and trips, falling on her face in the sand. KINKAJOU runs to her) KINKAJOU: Oh my moons, are you okay? TASYA: Oh dear. That was an accident, I promise. (TASYA makes a small x-shaped white scratch over her collarbone) CRYSTAL (gritting her teeth): I highly doubt it. (TASYA glances between DARKSTALKER and CRYSTAL) TASYA: Oh my. I didn’t realize he was your boyfriend. I suppose I’ve made you jealous, yes? CRYSTAL: No. I simply don’t appreciate show-offs who push kids around. TASYA: Cross my heart and hope to die. (TASYA crosses her heart, giving CRYSTAL an innocent look) CRYSTAL: Save it for someone more gullible. TASYA: Suit yourself. (TASYA turns to leave, purposely brushing against both DARKSTALKER and WINTER, subtly slipping a small paper slip into each of their hands) CRYSTAL: I hope you’re pleased with yourselves. WINTER: We are. Or at least I am. Not sure about your boyfriend. CRYSTAL: He’s not my boyfriend. Stay away from her. WINTER: Why should I? CARNELIAN: To put it bluntly, she smiles like she wants to eat your face. WINTER: Hmm. (WINTER stomps off in a huff. He near the edge of the sea, kicking at the water. Suddenly, a wave knocks him down) WINTER: Ay, watch it! (Suddenly, CARNELIAN turns to glance at a large rocky outcropping a little ways out from shore) CARNELIAN: Winter! Get away from there! (WHITEOUT begins softly whimpering) CRYSTAL: What…who is it? (CRYSTAL starts staring at something on the rocks. Her eyes are far away. She takes a step forward) CRYSTAL: … Ru? (CARNELIAN grabs CRYSTAL’s arm) CARNELIAN: Cryss, get back! (CRYSTAL pulls away from CARNELIAN) CRYSTAL: She’s here… she’s finally here! CARNELIAN: No! She’s dead, you’re just seeing what it wants you to see! (CRYSTAL starts running across the sand and then through the surf, starting to swim when the water gets too deep. WHITEOUT, seeing this, runs to her brother, who is conversing with TASYA) WHITEOUT: The gem soldier is on a lure! Human, not a mermaid! DS: Excuse me, m’lady. (To WHITEOUT) Hmm? WHITEOUT: The sea is rising! Singing of death! (DARKSTALKER looks confused) DS: … Alright then. Show me. (WHITEOUT gestures to CRYSTAL) DS: What the… (Most of the kids begin yelling at the same time) CARNELIAN: I tried to stop her! KINKAJOU: She’s gone nuts! MOON: I don’t know why- OSTRICH: Nobody’s even there! QIBLI: Um. Actually… (QIBLI points at a few figures sitting on the rocks, with long hair and flashing silver tails) ANEMONE: Oh my gosh, mermaids! (She attempts to run toward the water) CARNELIAN: Anemone! Stop! Those aren’t mermaids. They’re sirens. ANEMONE: Same thing, right? CARNELIAN: Not nearly. Sirens are much more dangerous. The worst a mermaid will do is flip over your canoe. Sirens eat you alive. TURTLE: Wait, I read a story about them once. Don’t we need earplugs? … I realize I’m just distracting myself from her inevitable doom. DS: Hold on. Eat you alive? (DARKSTALKER’s eyes widen and he stares at CRYSTAL, who is more than halfway to the rocks by now) QIBLI: That does seem accurate. Look at their teeth. (He shudders) TASYA: Shame, and she seemed to be rather… competent. DS: About those earplugs. Did anyone bring any? (TURTLE gives some to DARKSTALKER) TURTLE: I brought them to block out Nem’s whining. (DARKSTALKER pops them in his ears and snatches a life preserver from a nearby fence, running out after CRYSTAL. One of the sirens is swimming towards her) CRYSTAL (whispering): Ru… I thought you’d never- (DARKSTALKER grabs her around her waist and stuffs the life preserver over her head, pushing her behind him) CRYSTAL: What the- Let me go! (She attempts to push past him) DS: This thing wants to eat you! (The siren hisses at him, baring sharp fangs) CRYSTAL: No! She would never… it’s Ru. And Slate. DS: Crystal, listen to me! Snap out of it! CRYSTAL: What do you know? It’s not like you’ve ever seen your sister die in front of you! (DARKSTALKER slaps her. Not hard, but still) CRYSTAL: Hey! Ow! (CRYSTAL attempts to kick him. The siren hisses again, a second one sliding off the rocks to join its companion. Razor-sharp fins slice against DARKSTALKER’s leg and he winces. A small spurt of blood fills the water) DS: Crystal, they aren’t who you think they are. (He kicks one of the sirens with his uninjured leg and starts to swim for shore, pushing CRYSTAL ahead of him as best he can with her thrashing and screaming) CRYSTAL: No, please! It’s them! I can get them back! (Suddenly, CRYSTAL screams. She’s pulled out of the life preserver from below and disappears underwater) DS (shouting): CRYSTAL?! (DARKSTALKER takes a deep breath and dives, kicking down after CRYSTAL, who is being dragged down by the sirens. He attempts to grab her hand, but something rough scrapes against his leg and he looks up at a white underbelly circling overhead. He mouths a curse. Meanwhile, on the shore, the others watch in a panic as a fin circles near them. WHITEOUT is practically shrieking at this point) TASYA: This seems… bad. (MOON grabs her by the shoulders and begins shaking her) MOON: Bad!? Of all the things that could happen, this is just BAD!? What kind of soulless monster are you? TASYA: It happens often around here. You get used to it after a while. MOON: This isn’t some nameless person! That is my cousin out there! TASYA: Hmm. (She gives the area of water where DARKSTALKER and CRYSTAL a glance, then walks away) TASYA: I’d worry about something else, if I were you. (Cut to DARKSTALKER and CRYSTAL. DARKSTALKER kicks the sirens away and drags CRYSTAL to the surface, punching the shark and swimming hard for shore, dragging her behind him. They break the surface, gasping for breath. CRYSTAL looks up at him with an almost heartbroken expression) CRYSTAL: What… oh lord. I just-I can’t- I’m- (DARKSTALKER holds her close) DS: Shh. It’s okay. (CRYSTAL pulls away from him) CRYSTAL: No. It isn’t, and it will never be. If you knew what I had done, what happened- DS: It wouldn’t change a thing. CRYSTAL: As a matter of fact, it would. DS: You don’t know that. CRYSTAL: Yes, I do. Just go ask any other Sky Tribal. (She staggers to her feet, stumbling away, shaking, her arms around herself. She sees the others, looking stunned. She hugs the nearest one, who happens to be a very shocked QIBLI) CRYSTAL (murmuring): I’m so sorry… I can’t leave another one. QIBLI: Thanks, I guess? (In response, CRYSTAL hugs him harder. QIBLI gives in and hugs her back) DS: So. Um. (DARKSTALKER coughs. CRYSTAL looks up, her face tear-streaked. She then moves on to hug MOON, KINKAJOU, and OSTRICH, who are more accepting of it) DS: So. Psychological trauma and a few physical injuries. Just a normal day in Chesapeake Bay. MOON (being hugged by CRYSTAL): Erm, I suppose so. DS: I foresee some very interesting conversations in the future. WINTER: Oh, hush, will you? (DARKSTALKER goes to get bandages from the car. When he comes back, he notices a long cut on CRYSTAL’s arm) DS: Here, let me get that. (He proceeds to clean and bandage the wound) CRYSTAL: Where on earth did you learn that? You likely weren’t drafted. DS: I have a little cousin. I’ve seen my fair share of cuts and scrapes. Isn’t that right, Moon? (MOON nods and shows a small scrape scar on her ankle) DS: Let’s just say I have my fair share of experience. QIBLI: Let’s get out of here before those sirens come back. (CRYSTAL shakes her head, reorienting herself) CRYSTAL: You’re absolutely right. Come on, now. Oh, and Moon? Do some more siren research. I need to know if they can inhabit non-aquatic areas. CARNELIAN: I doubt it. CRYSTAL: Still. (looks over her shoulder) Winter, Qibli, quit throwing sand at each other! (QIBLI looks meek and points an accusatory finger at WINTER) CRYSTAL: I don’t care who started it. Just don’t do it again. To the van. WINTER (sputtering): But- CRYSTAL: To the van. MOON: Is anyone else hurt? WINTER: I got sunburned! DS: Rather, is anyone bleeding? (Everyone except CRYSTAL says no) DS: Excellent. I’ll drive. (We cut to later that night. Everyone, save for CRYSTAL, DARKSTALKER, and QIBLI are asleep. OSTRICH is asleep on QIBLI’s lap. He looks rather resigned to the fact. ANEMONE and CARNELIAN are in the trunk of the car, burrowed into some old blankets, secretly awake and watching a horror movie on an old movie player. CRYSTAL is staring out the window into the blackness) CRYSTAL: So. Thanks, I guess. For earlier. DS: Ah, it’s fine. I’d do it for anybody. Well, anybody here. I have my limits. CRYSTAL: As do I. DS: You don’t have to answer this. It’s kind of an awkward question. But… What were you seeing? When you were going to the sirens? CRYSTAL: Nothing important. Really, it’s all leaves in the wind now anyway. (CRYSTAL slips a hand into her bag. She rubs the red blanket) DS: If you say so. I won’t press you. (They’re silent for a bit. Then CRYSTAL blurts out) CRYSTAL (blurting): Do you really want to know? DS: If you feel like telling me, yes. But you don’t have to. CRYSTAL: I saw my sister. And my soulmate. DS: I see. Did you ever meet him? Or was he already with someone else? CRYSTAL: ...I met him. And, well… (CRYSTAL pulls her hair over her shoulder to expose the back of her neck. It has a horrendous scar on it, deep and jagged. However, behind it, a feather-shaped, wispy birthmark can be seen. She rubs it gently) DS: Oh… Can I…? (He reaches towards her as if to hug her. She jerks away) CRYSTAL: No. It-it’s fine. It was two years ago. DS: I understand. CRYSTAL: How would you? Other than being a temperamental show-off, you seem pretty well-adjusted. (DARKSTALKER taps the small scar over one of his teardrop birthmarks) DS: Hey, at least she’s not… I realize that I made it worse. CRYSTAL: Yes. Yes, you did. DS (bitterly): I have a habit of doing that. CRYSTAL (softly): Hey, I do it all the time. And at least you didn’t just give in. I would’ve done it. (sighs) Today just proved that. (DARKSTALKER looks like he wants to hug CRYSTAL but doesn’t want to offend her) DS: … What was she like? CRYSTAL: … Ru? DS: Yeah. CRYSTAL: Well… Let’s see. She was brave, almost to the point of stupidity. She was confident, always knew what to do. Didn’t run off after whims or stupid things. Never gave up on anything. Always stuck to what she loved. Everything I wished I could be. Well, except for her temper. You would not want to get on her bad side. DS: It seems like you have a lot in common with her. CRYSTAL: Maybe now, but then… I was just a starry-eyed dreamer. DS: Is that so bad? CRYSTAL: In my position, yes. But eventually reality caught up with me. (smirks humorlessly) “I Dreamed a Dream,” indeed. (DARKSTALKER tips his head slightly) DS: Do you want me to play it again? CRYSTAL: I’ve cried enough to last a lifetime. I’m not showing my weak spot again, at least, not for today. I can’t afford that. (CRYSTAL begins tugging on the blanket more) DS: Alright. Just, remember to let yourself cry once in a while. It’s cathartic, really. Probably better on your stress level, too. (He notices the red blanket) DS: Is that…? CRYSTAL: Is it what? (She begins to hide it) CRYSTAL: It’s just an… old rag. Nothing, really. DS: It’s more than that to you. I can tell. (CRYSTAL gives a shrug, then hugs it to her chest) DS: I won’t tell anyone. CRYSTAL: It’s hard to trust anyone after everything. DS: I trust you, and I wouldn’t betray the trust of someone I trust. CRYSTAL: That’s a lot of trust. (She sighs, and hands him the blanket. He holds it in one hand) CRYSTAL: What do you think that is? DS (Gently): It’s a baby blanket, isn’t it? (CRYSTAL simply gives him a sad glance) DS: …Oh… (CRYSTAL just hugs the blanket more) DS: I understand if you still don’t want one, but can I? (CRYSTAL doesn’t respond. DARKSTALKER takes that as a yes) DS: C’mere. (He leans over and hugs her) DS: I’m sorry that you lost- (CRYSTAL whips her head around, looking a mix of worried, saddened, and slightly angry) CRYSTAL: They are not dead. They aren’t! DS: I thought- CRYSTAL: Well, you were wrong! They have to be alive. (Whispering to herself) They have to be. DS: Is there any chance that they could be? I mean, they’re probably fine. But was something wrong, or- CRYSTAL: They… they were fine. One of them… it shouldn’t have been life-threatening, but they were all healthy except for that. DS: … Life-threatening? CRYSTAL: It… it was nothing. A small lung disorder, nothing dangerous. DS: One of them was sick? Where are they? CRYSTAL (sobbing): I… I don’t know! I… I had to. The queen… DS: Wait… they… the queen did what? CRYSTAL: She… she would’ve k- k- (CRYSTAL breaks down) DS: Killed them? For something they can’t help? CRYSTAL: Scarlet. She… she was queen then. DS: She was a fool. CRYSTAL: S-she was. But… that never stopped her. DS: Seriously. She would force a mom to give up her child because they weren’t perfect!? That’s just twisted! (He begins breathing heavily, scowling, his eyes darkened) DS: I’m sorry. I don’t know what got into me. Now what did she do, and where can I find her? (CRYSTAL just stares at him, fumbling for the door handle, her eyes wide with fear. DARKSTALKER blinks, his eyes returning to normal) DS: Crystal, I simply need to know details, so I can make her pay. CRYSTAL: She… she didn’t do anything. I… I gave them away. She would’ve killed them. I- I had no other choice. (DARKSTALKER touches her shoulder) DS: I understand. CRYSTAL: Th-Thank you. DS: Hey, just making sure that you don’t, y’know, run into another pit of sirens. (CRYSTAL manages a small, teary laugh) CRYSTAL: And I’ll make sure you don’t fall in love with any demons or anything. DS: Me? I would never! CRYSTAL: That Tasya girl? DS: I highly doubt it. So, what’s on our bucket list? CRYSTAL: Find Scarlet or whatever’s impersonating her. Exact revenge, if you insist on doing so. Rescue the unstable children. DS: Got that. Anything else? CRYSTAL: Not at the moment. Anything on yours, personally? DS: Same as yours. Oh, and find your kids. (CRYSTAL glances at him) CRYSTAL: Really? DS: Of course. You’ve been apart from each other long enough, I think. CRYSTAL: Promise? Or are you just doing this to get on my good side? (she smirks snarkily) DS: Promise. I’d do anything to make you happy. CRYSTAL: So you are trying to get on my good side. DS: Partially. But mostly I just want to reunite you and your kids. And I’d like to see a real smile from you, for once. (In response, CRYSTAL shoots him a horrendously cheesy fake grin, bordering on creepy) DS: Okay. That was totally a joke. CRYSTAL: No, that is my real smile. Having second thoughts? DS: Never. CRYSTAL: Oh, stop it with the compliments, will you? DS: Only until you forget that comment. CRYSTAL: I’m sure there’s plenty of things about me you’d consider more than a few times. DS: Like your eyes? CRYSTAL: Have you seen them? They’re just grey. Nothing unusual. Most Sky Tribals have them. DS: Actually, they’re not just grey. There’s a bunch of little green, yellow, and brown flecks in there. CRYSTAL: You pay that much attention to my eyes? DS: Ever since I got close enough to see them. CRYSTAL: Sentimental idiot. DS: So call me a hopeless romantic. CRYSTAL: Romantic? DS: Yup. CRYSTAL: Hey, I’m not looking. DS: Alright. But maybe one day, when you are… CRYSTAL: You are about as romantic as a doorknob, you know that? DS: Really? Cl- my sources say otherwise. CRYSTAL: Your sources don’t seem credible. DS: You’ll see. CRYSTAL: Look, I’m only putting up with you because you have a license. DS: I thought you said- CRYSTAL: I lied. QIBLI (half-asleep, mumbling): We did something illegal? CRYSTAL: … Possibly. Wouldn’t be the first time. QIBLI: ‘Kay. Is something wrong? I heard crying. (She reaches back and squeezes his hand) CRYSTAL: Everything’s fine. Go to sleep. (DARKSTALKER gives her a look as she shifts back into her seat) CRYSTAL: What? DS: I see you adopted Qibli. CRYSTAL: At this point, I’ve unofficially adopted the whole carfull. (DARKSTALKER gives her a playful grin) DS: Including me? CRYSTAL: You’re over 18. QIBLI (from back, sleepily): I’m already adopted. CRYSTAL: I’m adopting you too. QIBLI: So I belong to two families now? Do I have to hyphenate my name? CRYSTAL: Only if you feel like it. QIBLI: Good. (QIBLI closes his eyes. DARKSTALKER turns to CRYSTAL) CRYSTAL: Yes? Why are you staring at me? DS: You’re more interesting than streetlights. Brighter, too. CRYSTAL: Funny. I can see a thousand things that are more interesting, and far brighter. Look at the sky. It’s pretty tonight, isn’t it? DS: I can think of something prettier. CRYSTAL: Oh, shove off. DS: As you wish. CRYSTAL: This isn’t some fairytale. DS: Of course not. (Suddenly, something leaps in front of the car. DARKSTALKER swerves, and something bolts into the trees. All that the headlights catch is a draconic tail and a pair of hooves) DS: Where were we again? (CRYSTAL checks a map) CRYSTAL: New Jersey. Near my hometown. Why? DS: Are there any weird things in Jersey? CRYSTAL (suspicious): Depends on who you ask. DS: Any dragon-horse things that can fly? CRYSTAL: Well, yes. Technically, but that’s just a myth- Hold on, I hear myself. Nothing’s a myth, apparently. DS: Just tell me what it is! CRYSTAL: Ever heard of the Jersey Devil? (End episode) Category:Blog posts